


狂潮

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3p, ABO, M/M, Slut!Naruto, Vampire!Itachi, Vampire!Sasuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Summary: 为了帮助佐助度过危险的发情期，宇智波鼬需要去为他找一个娼妓。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	狂潮

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼!宇智波佐助/宇智波鼬
> 
> 娼妓!漩涡鸣人
> 
> 站街文+弟妹文，abo，3p结局，确定您能看下去再往下翻，cp洁癖勿入。

宇智波鼬牵着佐助的手，往古堡更深处走去。周围墙壁上挂满锁链，在火把微光映照下滚着油润的光泽，陷入发情期的吸血鬼已经露出了獠牙，他死死咬着自己的嘴唇，冰冷的血从牙齿底下汹涌地漫出，整双眼睛都变成了诡谲的血红色，每一秒钟都在更加狂躁。

所幸这条走廊不长。在终点处，宇智波鼬用力推开门，现出一张祭台模样的、铺着黑色床单的大床，床的四角都挂着锁链，那上面束缚着一个女omega，金色头发好像水波，款款挡着雪白胴体，整个房间里充斥着醉人的花香。佐助一瞬间就进入了完全而彻底的发情态，在新生的Alpha吸血鬼眼中，这个女人作为“人”的一部分已经失去了，她仅仅是一个工具，一个用来替代的玩偶。

“她是你的了。”宇智波鼬声音冷漠，丝毫没受omega的影响，甚至有闲心理了理被佐助弄乱的衣服，给他们带上房门，“记得把血迹清理干净。”

佐助毫不犹豫地撕碎了女人。

吸血鬼Alpha的发情来势凶猛，且不同于寻常Alpha，新生者通常会压抑不住自己对血肉的渴望，会在性交结束后把omega彻彻底底撕碎并且吞吃入腹——许多吸血鬼甚至沉迷上了这种血腥的快感，在初潮结束后，还会去四处搜罗妓女，把她们带回家并且享用她们的肉体。伦敦有无数起妓女失踪的案件都被悄然压下，原因就在于警督们连妓女的尸体都找不到，往往追查数月，只得到几片衣服破布，和一堆不知是谁的骸骨。

所以在佐助的分化期快要来临时，宇智波鼬开始留意起了那些娼妇们。

那些除了美丽一无所有的花朵，每天晚上都攒聚在泰晤士河旁，叽叽喳喳着八卦消息，朝路过的男士们低下头，扯开衣裙，展示自己月白的胸脯和白生生的大腿。只要付出十英镑，宇智波鼬就能买下她们的一夜，甚至有女孩贴上来暗示说如果是他一个人的话，不要钱都可以，只求一个赤诚的亲吻。

“如果想要吻。”宇智波鼬轻轻地微笑，英俊年轻、充满贵族风度的男人，放到哪里都是一道风景，“那么，我需要你是处子。”

“你在试图从窑子里找真爱，亲爱的。”鸨母放肆地大笑。她今年有三十五岁，皮肤却保养得堪比少女，眼下那根戴着红宝石戒指的纤细手指指向了坐在桥栏上的一个少年，发觉宇智波鼬的确朝少年投去感兴趣的神色后，鸨母暧昧地凑过去，声音掺蜜似的甜。“要是您真想找个处子的话，也不是没有。”

她喊了一声，“鸣人，过来!”

那个金色头发的男孩子抬起头，好巧不巧，正好跟没来得及回过视线的宇智波鼬对了个正着，那双眼睛是纯然的蓝色，不带半点杂质，五官也精丽，脸颊上不知道是画的还是天生的，有六根纤细的猫须。他漂亮得惊人，也年轻得惊人，在他从桥栏上跳下来后，宇智波鼬发觉他也许还没有自己肩膀高，脸上甚至还带着点没退去的婴儿肥。他大概才14岁，宇智波鼬下了个判断。

鸣人似乎不太情愿，一步一步慢吞吞的走过来。鸨母看着心急，冲过去把他拉住，直接塞进宇智波鼬怀里，男孩子吓了一跳，差点没跳起来，那双极好看的眼睛睁得更大了，浓密的睫羽上下扇动，仿佛扑簌的金蝴蝶。宇智波鼬大概明白了为什么他至今还是处子。除却年纪太小，还有那双眼睛的关系，年长男人们都喜欢柔顺服从的omega，在带上床时，每一丝目光都要如春江涨水，可鸣人的眼睛虽然大，眼尾却是上翘，眯起来时带着点凌厉的意味，而不是明眸善睐。在婉转承欢时会不够勾魂，不像那些柔媚的女孩。

“宇智波先生喜欢处子啊。”一个女孩儿眼睁睁地看着鼬把鸣人拥住，可惜地说，“早知道我前晚上不跟那个伯爵出去了。”

“得了吧你，骚货，你都被多少人干过了?”女伴戳了戳她的腰窝，两人笑闹起来，声音脆甜，像一双活泼的百灵。

“鸣人今年14，”鸨母的声音夹杂在笑语里，用金丝扇在鸣人的后腰打了一下，“刚刚分化成omega的，之前都只用过手和嘴。如果要带回家呢，价格肯定要高一些……您看五十英镑如何?” 

“那我呢?”鸣人焦急地转过脑袋，“你给我多少?”

鸨母不耐烦地把扇子敲进手心，“二八开，我们不是早谈妥了的。”

“不是……”

“你很缺钱吗，鸣人君?”宇智波鼬温和地问。

这是废话。如果不缺钱，谁会来干这种行当，以鸣人的长相，只要家里稍微有点资本，哪怕嫁给公爵都是理所当然，怎么会沦落到做起皮肉生意。宇智波鼬觉得自己假惺惺的厉害，他咳了一声，没等鸣人回答，爽快地签了张支票，塞进鸨母手里。“我带他走十天。”

鸨母看了眼数字，立马喜笑颜开。鸣人探头探脑地想知道宇智波鼬究竟签了多少钱，但对方轻轻地把他按回去，低眉在鸣人耳边说了什么，这具紧绷的身体才放松了些，神色也不再凶巴巴得好像只野猫。“说好了哦。”鸣人小声说，玫瑰般的嘴唇翘了翘。

宇智波鼬把鸣人带回了宇智波位于郊区的古堡，当晚就占有了这个美丽的omega。鸣人生涩得不行，在被插入的时候，浑身都在颤抖，叠叠汗水从纤瘦的肩背上落下，好似一泓流不尽的春泉。宇智波鼬自认极尽温柔，他实际年纪大得能当鸣人祖辈，早就习惯了跟各种人的各种性事，在对待处子上也有他自己的一套功夫。当晚鸣人泄了三次，宇智波鼬才发泄出来，被吸血鬼涨大的结堵住让鸣人发出破碎的呻吟，他感到对方冰冷的手握住了自己的，嘴唇沿着后颈亲吻，害怕地躲了躲，“不要标记我……”

“我知道了，鸣人君。”宇智波鼬咬了咬他的耳垂，那里被染成深红色，像是鲜血，眼睛不由得眯了眯。久违的对血液的渴望突如其来。

结刚刚消退，宇智波鼬就再次把鸣人双腿打开。这一回他用了正入的体位，omega意乱情迷地娇吟，断断续续地哭，生理性泪水在接二连三的快感下流了满脸，那双长腿被架在宇智波鼬肩膀上，腰部下陷，仿佛一把金色的弓。

他的发色、眼睛、五官、身体都好像天使，窗户外的月色被月桂叶扯得稀碎，鸣人的身上满是陆离阴影。他吐出的词句淫荡又天真，可爱得要命，也情色得要命，通红的眼睛一瞬不瞬地凝望宇智波鼬，仿佛始作俑者另有他人。“我觉得好酸……”鸣人细声细气地说，他抱着宇智波鼬的脖子，身体随着冲撞不停摇晃，大床在他们身下吱嘎吱嘎。高潮三次的甬道收缩着，软肉痴缠，omega的甜香比什么催情药都更迷人，嫩红色的嘴唇张合，露出画着一朵纤巧玫瑰的小舌。

宇智波鼬忍不住加重了身下操弄的力道，喘息声落在鸣人的耳边，带着暖洋洋的热气，和无法忽视的情欲，“这是什么?”他用手掰开鸣人的嘴唇，夹住舌尖，逼迫鸣人吐出舌头给他欣赏，那朵玫瑰画得很漂亮，而且不知怎的，宇智波鼬居然觉得笔迹有点熟悉。

汹涌而来的快感把零星思考冲刷走，omega再度迎来了高潮，鸣人仰起头，无声地尖叫起来，肉壁痉挛着裹住宇智波鼬深埋的阴茎。他的信息素是丁香与醋粟的混合，清淡微甜，像是一支情歌，他颤抖着想从那根灼热的阳物上逃开，随后被捏住脚踝，再次操进了深深的欲海里。

宇智波鼬忍住没咬破他的血管，天知道他有多想干这个，吸血鬼最能获得快感的地方其实就在于吸血，那比什么性爱都来得更加刺激而令人沉迷。但是最后，他也仅仅是咬破了鸣人的唇瓣，年轻的omega以为这不过是调情，所以只是瑟缩了一下，随后就鼓起勇气回吻。血腥味和热吻在两人唇齿之间传递，好像真是对热恋的情人。

鸣人被干晕过去两次，整整一晚上都在情潮里翻覆，直到快清晨才终于被允许睡去。他实在太过疲倦，等到再醒过来，都到了一天的黄昏。血红夕照在地上铺出仿佛鲜血的色泽，整个房间大而空洞，他掀开天鹅绒帐帘，小心翼翼地踩在地上。

一片冰冷。

鸣人打了个哆嗦，四处环顾了一圈，没看到衣服，只得把床单掀了遮在身上，随后赤着脚走出去。他昨晚在马车上就被扯下了大部分衣物，最后是宇智波鼬把他裹在披风里抱上楼的，只隐约留意到似乎是座城堡，如今看来，倒也没错到哪儿去。走廊里没铺地毯，墙壁上挂满人物肖像画，间杂着几尊白石膏雕塑，画中人无一不是年轻貌美，神色冷肃，皮肤苍白如雪，如出一辙的黑发被华丽的缎带束在脑后，鸣人好奇地凑过去，用手点了点肖像们食指上的朱红戒指。

他忽然意识到这些肖像有些不对。

鸣人退后几步，抬起头审视。那些已经作古的美人眉眼高抬，洋溢着不可一世的傲气，而他们的眼睛，鸣人抱臂，轻轻打了个寒颤。

他们的眼睛是深红色的。

“鸣人君。”宇智波鼬的声音从走廊尽头传来，omega猛地转过头，昨夜在床上一次次疯狂占有他的年轻男人站在一扇窗边，残阳为他镀上浅金色轮廓。宇智波鼬神色淡漠，全然没有昨日的激情，显得疏离。好在还是礼貌的。

他走上来，冬青木和雪风的气息追随着贵族的步伐，Alpha天生的压迫感也全然在此了。鸣人条件反射地绷直腰背，用一种可以被称为凶狠的表情看着宇智波鼬。在妓院里，鸨母教过他无数遍要在Alpha面前显得柔弱无力，最好动不动就昏倒，才能最大程度上激起对方的怜爱。但漩涡鸣人永远学不会屈服。

但宇智波鼬并没像别的男人那样，在意识到鸣人的忤逆后，毫不犹豫地一巴掌扇过去。他伸出手，摸了摸他的头发，宇智波鼬的十指很冷，这是鸣人昨晚上就感觉到的，可现在那指尖似乎微微带着点暖意。鸣人愣了一下，还没回过神来，宇智波鼬已经转过身，华贵的刺绣衣袍流出一线暖金色的光。“跟我来，鸣人君，你总得吃点东西。”

这的确是座古堡。鸣人想，但也的确空旷寂冷，在他下到一楼餐厅的途中，没有感到一丝人气，四处都静悄悄的。这时夕阳将尽，宇智波鼬点燃了烛台，放到长桌中央，这火光拉扯着他挺拔的身影，投下一片深黯的阴影。

这里连个管家都没有，鸣人意识到。

按理来讲，像宇智波鼬这样的贵族，家里怎么说也得有十几个仆人围着打转，但就从鸣人来看，整个古堡宛如死者的坟墓，清寂而萧索，连晚饭都得自己做。不过宇智波鼬的手艺很好，煎出来的羊排外酥里嫩，肉汁肥厚鲜美，很是可口。在一滴酱汁落到叉子上时，鸣人下意识去舔，那条被画上玫瑰花纹的舌头又伸了出来，被烛光打上昏晦妖媚的影子。

“那朵玫瑰。”宇智波鼬低声问，“是谁给你画上的？”

鸣人碰了碰自己的嘴唇。宇智波鼬看出他的犹豫，安慰道，“你不想说也可以。”

“不，”鸣人猜到宇智波鼬大概是觉得可能是之前的客人强迫他，慌忙解释，“这个是我男朋友做的。但我跟他没发生过关系，真的，我发誓。”

他看到宇智波鼬挑了挑眉，似乎想问什么，但最后只是说，“那他为什么让你出来做这种事？”话里并无谴责，只是好奇。

“是我自己偷偷出来的。”鸣人神色黯了黯，“他好像得了很严重的病……我就想……”

大概是肺炎。宇智波鼬沉默地想到，伦敦每天都会有一百个人死在肺炎下，这烟尘漫漫的机械城市，每一分每一秒都像在源源不断地榨取人民的血肉，以驱使它负荷狂奔。吸血鬼漫长到永远的生命自然是意外中的意外，更多的人还是像鸣人那样，在生活带来的重担下蹒跚前行。

因而他仅仅是道，“难怪你那么急着要钱。他病情很重？”

年轻Omega烦躁地晃了晃脑袋，“我也不太清楚啦。他半个月前就说回家治疗了，我找不到他。我们都没什么钱，但我一定会努力治好他的。”

他又后知后觉地想起自己目前的金主正坐在对面，忙撩起眼皮，偷偷看了宇智波鼬一眼，湛蓝色的目光闪烁。

妓女的爱情宣言也许是这个世界上最荒唐的几件事之一。宇智波鼬站起来，“既然吃完了，我们来做点别的事情。”他打破沉默。望了望外面，天色已经很暗，于是将餐具扫到一边，慢条斯理地解下领带。

只有亲眼看到，才能想象出吸血鬼的身体有多么完美。仿佛是米开朗基罗手下大卫的具现化，每一根肌肉线条都流丽而硬朗，皮肤苍白得像陶瓷，就显得那深黑色眼睛格外深邃而迷人。宇智波鼬将鸣人抱到桌子上，黑色床单水一般滑下，露出他黄金般的肌肤，鸣人收了收腿，但想到鸨母的叮嘱，还是忍耐着恐惧，朝宇智波鼬张开腿。刚刚被破处的花穴轻轻翕合着，omega自带的润滑体液在来者无所顾忌的观赏下悄悄流了出来，一根纤细的手指按了按那处，鸣人抓紧桌沿，感受着宇智波鼬带给他的压力。

他的手指长驱直入。被好好开发过的甬道轻而易举地接纳了他，鸣人低低喘了声，忍不住扶住宇智波鼬的肩膀，将头埋进对方颈窝里。这个纯然依赖的姿势反而让宇智波鼬僵了僵，但并没有拒绝，轻轻低下头，双唇落在了鸣人金色的发梢上。

“你跟他好像……”鸣人将腿分得更开，以容纳宇智波鼬的阳物，低柔的叹息漫出唇角。“什么?”宇智波鼬轻声问道。

“我是说长相。”omega目光有些迷离，以指尖描绘吸血鬼深刻的眉眼，随后被快感的浪潮冲击得浑身酸软。两人的信息素交缠在一起，整张桌子都在他们身下摇摇欲坠，鸣人几乎以为宇智波鼬打算把桌子给弄塌。但随后，他身下一轻，是宇智波鼬把他抱了起来，向楼上走去。

鸣人条件反射地把双腿缠上宇智波鼬，着力点全放在了二人的交合处，omega的体内温热紧致，柔嫩的内壁在主人有意识地控制下收缩着，竭尽全力讨好入侵者，鸣人发出低低的呜咽声，在之后反复的操弄里绷紧脚背。

“你可以把我当做你的恋人。”宇智波鼬说，“你刚刚不是说我跟他长得很像？”

鸣人摇摇头，在被情潮席卷的脸颊上，露出一丝真诚的微笑，在提及他不知何处的恋人时，他仿佛是站在阳光下，而不是正被金主压着玩弄，“但性格完全是两种啊。他是个超级偏执的笨蛋……从来不会好好说话。总觉得自己能把所有事情都处理好。”

这跟佐助倒有点相似。大概是年轻人都有那么一段叛逆期，他的弟弟前段时间每晚都要偷偷出门，不知道是去干什么，宇智波鼬在提醒了他要注意日出后，就没再管控。直到佐助近来初潮临近，才让他整日整夜待在家中密室，以随时应对狂躁的风险。

银白的月光洒了他们满身，Omega的身体很快习惯了被欲望支配。在楼梯上到一半的时候，宇智波鼬将鸣人抵到栏杆上，发狠地干他。雕花咯着背部，鸣人只能尽力前倾，双臂交缠在宇智波鼬的脖子上，粉嫩的花穴被完全操开，灼热的肉棒一次次深入他，循着频率，将鸣人避无可避地推向高潮。

他的身体布满汗液，花穴里的淫水被阴茎带动，随着操弄一点点流下，在地上聚集成一小片淫荡的水渍。鸣人开始庆幸这座古堡里没人了，他感觉整个空旷的地方都回荡着他和宇智波鼬肉体交缠的水声，还有自己幼猫似的呻吟。宇智波鼬时不时低下头来，在他耳边念叨着叫人羞赧的情话，鸣人知道应该怎么回答，可一句话也说不顺利，只得挺动腰身，生涩地回应宇智波鼬的索取。

鸣人本以为今晚会跟昨天一样，操个没完，但宇智波鼬这次只要了他两回，就放过他，自己穿好衣物离开。鸣人眼睁睁地看着他的身影消失在门口，不久以后，又重新回来，手里拿着一本支票簿，“你需要多少钱？三千英镑够不够？”他问道。

这已经是普通人家一年的开销了。鸣人自认他卖个身还抵不得这么多钱，连忙摇摇头，宇智波鼬误以为他的意思是不够，蹙了蹙眉，“五千？”

“我不要你给这么多！”鸣人涨红脸，“你就按照之前说好的就可以了……”

“这是额外的，鸣人君。”宇智波鼬温和地提醒，“如果你恋人得了肺炎的话，没有大把的钱投进去，什么办法都救不回来。你如果继续去站街，每晚只能得十英镑，连为他请医生的钱都没有。”

鸣人咬了咬牙。“但是先生，我不能收。”

他抬起眼睛，有些倔强地跟宇智波鼬对视，吸血鬼稍微顿了一两秒，在一个妓女身上，看到这样纯粹剔透的眼睛，是一件叫人惊异的事情。“我没有要装的意思。但是，站街是我的工作，在工作以外收别人的钱，都是不对的。我如果不是实在找不到挣钱的方法，也不会，也不会……”剩下的词卡在喉咙里，过了许久，也没能脱离喉舌的束缚。

鸣人把头撇向一边。

宇智波鼬看着他的脸，一练月色从两人之间穿过，尘埃静静地漂浮着。

“那要是，我直接买下你呢？”

这句话一出，宇智波鼬立刻发觉自己做了件错事，不单是让鸣人有点生气，他自己也在为那句情不自禁的话而微微苦恼。“我没有签卖身契——”鸣人拉长声音。春柳似的眉宇拧在一起，眼神锋利。

宇智波鼬干净利落地点点头，“很抱歉失言了，鸣人君。”他将支票簿放到一旁，朝鸣人走去。

Omega身体不由自主地僵住。但他感受到的，仅仅是唇面上温柔的压力，那是他们之间第一个不含情欲的亲吻，带着冬青木的寒气，将他包围，鸣人轻轻颤抖，他回忆起了之前跟男朋友的那些吻，背叛的感觉在这一刻才鲜明地涌上来。一场狂潮。  
  
“好啦。”宇智波鼬微笑道，“别再想了。”

也许这个妓女跟自己想的不太一样。

宇智波鼬并不是那种沉溺性事的人。在未来几天里，他很少跟鸣人发生直接的性关系，也没像鸣人担心和听说的那样，叫上其他贵族一起羞辱他，事实上，宇智波鼬的绅士风度是鸣人所见过最完备的。他通常清晨离开，黄昏时候才出现，总会记得给鸣人捎上点礼物——他第一次送了鸣人一根蓝晶项链，被委婉地拒绝掉后，改成了一本狄更斯的小说。他们当晚一起坐在书房里，本意是想讲故事，最后却莫名其妙地吻到了一起，鸣人本来以为这是新一轮情事的开端，心里有些惴惴。但宇智波鼬最后仅仅是把他抱回房间，像是对待孩子那样，吻了吻他的额头，端着烛台离开了。“晚安，鸣人君。”

这余音回荡在鸣人耳朵里，像是飞进了一只蝴蝶。

事情的转机在七天后。

他们宛如情侣的相处断绝在了那一天下午。鸣人从午睡里醒来，时近黄昏，但在喊了几声名字也没得到回复后，鸣人只能自己离开床铺，准备下楼看看宇智波鼬回来没有。

步入式衣帽间里有不少服饰，宇智波鼬大概是个收集癖，在用青竹藤编做的人形支架上，挂着上百件华丽到极点的长袍和裙装，制作风格似乎横跨了近三百年。鸣人甚至在衣帽间最深处看到了一件雪白的东方服饰，他像是被烫到了一样，飞快地挪开视线。

他最终什么衣服都不敢碰，只能随便找了件衬裙穿上，就离开了卧室。整栋古堡静悄悄的，一道旋转楼梯将五层楼连接，这里没有多少窗户，大部分地方都是用烛火照明，纯金底座在幽微光芒下，闪着沉郁的光泽。

在来到二楼的时候，他顿住了脚步。

二楼只有一个房间，那门如今半掩着，从门缝里透露出一线金红色。鸣人精神一下子振奋起来，他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，怀着一种隐秘的期待，将手放到了门板上。

夕照一瞬间倾泻如洪，鸣人稍微遮了遮眼睛，有些惊喜地发现这里是图书馆。近三层的楼层都被挖空，在巨大的落地窗边，拔地而起一整面墙壁的书架，架子是红木，木纹细腻，每一排架子上都用烫金字符标着字母，繁多的书籍被这些字母归类，精致的封面上流淌灿烂的光芒。

他一一看过去。这些书籍几乎没有落灰，鸣人虽然在读写方面没什么建树，但好歹也是上过学认过字的，他在书架上看到了马基雅维利的《君主论》，一份影印并且装在玻璃展柜里的《大宪章》复制品，整本手抄的《德古拉》，雪莱和拜伦的诗歌，以及狄更斯的小说全集。

鸣人忍不住去拿了《德古拉》。

书页脆而薄，但看得出是被主人时时翻看的，有些地方被宇智波鼬做上了标记，比如在一起为女主角输血，和最后他们将化身为吸血鬼的女主角合力杀死那儿，注满了鸣人看不太懂的笔记。但总而言之这本书很吸引人，鸣人看得有点入迷，不知过了多久，他背后门页发出一声轻微的吱呀。

一个年轻很多，却与宇智波鼬有七分相似的少年跟鸣人对上视线，彼此都睁大了眼睛，鸣人手里的书哐当一声掉到了地上，几页书页飞了出来，被夕阳落拓上猩红。

宇智波鼬很晚才回到了自己的房间。黄昏的时候，他从沉睡里惊醒，发觉佐助似乎提前进入了发情期，alpha初具形态的信息素是浓烈的酒、寒冰般的刀，无法操控自己情欲的吸血鬼狂躁地跪在地上，正拼命咬着自己的胳臂，试图从疼痛里获得清醒。

他费了很大功夫，才勉强让佐助稍微平静点。新生alpha两眼通红，吸血鬼的情欲一般夹杂着施虐欲和杀意，如果不是宇智波鼬放出自己的信息素压制，说不定佐助会当场扑上来撕裂他的喉咙。

也许是时候了。

他一开始带鸣人回来，就是当做一个祭品。宇智波如今硕果仅存的两人，就是他和佐助，而他们之间又是佐助的血统更加纯正。这意味着佐助可以挣脱一部分黑夜的束缚，从下午四点开始就可以在户外游弋，而宇智波鼬必须等到黄昏。他在佐助的身上寄予了无限的期待，渴盼着能看到佐助快点进行象征成年的分化，踏上他真正该走的道路。

但……

宇智波鼬将头靠在墙壁上，借助冰冷的墙面，试图让自己满腔躁动的情绪平静下来。鸣人深蓝色的眼睛在回忆里，从烛光下看着他，仿佛是在深夜海洋里燃起灯塔，能掀起波涛也能平息巨浪，他语塞，不清楚堵满喉头的是怎样的感情。直到宇智波鼬强行命令自己停下思索，稀薄的空气才重新回到他的身体，他从这里面捕捉到丁香与醋粟的微香，第一次发觉吸血鬼嗅觉太灵也不是什么好事，那些微柔的香气填满了他的肺、心、五脏六腑，然后再一次的，他想起了那双眼睛。

天空这个名词，是他在看到鸣人眼睛后，才真正有了切实的概念。

所以，他想，那天空该属于他。

敲门声突如其来。

鸣人从门口探出来半个脑袋，他咬着牙，眼神有点空洞的意味，“宇智波先生，”这把清亮的嗓音回荡在室内，“我想跟您谈谈。”

门被重重关上。

宇智波佐助用力揪住衣领，整双眼睛都变成了鲜红色，alpha的信息素比剑更锋利，狂怒地扑向整个房间里唯一的活物。他在刚刚就已经隐隐有坠入发情期的迹象，眼下被Omega的气息刺激，血流更加躁动，鸣人拼命让自己冷静下来，收束着自己的信息素，尝试着往佐助身边挪去。他看到了那双猩红的瞳孔，联想到那些古艳的肖像，尽管宇智波鼬刚刚已经跟他解释了许多，依旧有少许恐惧，涌上心头。

“你为什么……不赶紧走？”他哑声说，眼睛里的光时而透澈，时而迷蒙。

“我怎么可能抛下你走！”鸣人忍不住大喊，“我以为你是生病了，佐助！”

恋人的声音，回荡在空阔的房间里，激起连绵不绝的回响。他咬住嘴唇，企图让自己从狂躁中平静下来，然而从百年前就深植基因的，对血液和情欲的渴望，一再突破主人的束缚，咆哮着要冲出体外。“你快点滚出去！”佐助指向大门，指尖颤抖，拼命压抑着撕碎他的冲动，却也忍不住露出吸血鬼的獠牙，银白色与月光相辉映，凄冷如武士刀尖上寒星闪烁。佐助看清了鸣人脸颊上一闪而过的惊惧，扭曲的快意闯进心脏，他觉得自己应该感觉到了痛苦，“所以，赶紧出去，鸣人，别让我伤害你。”

“我……”

“就是你想的那样，鸣人。”佐助轻声道，“我没有生病。我是吸血鬼。我哥哥肯定骗了你，他绝对是想利用你给我做转化期的发泄工具，别不相信，鸣人，在初潮里我会丧失一切理智，而且绝对会杀了你。但——”

“我已经知道这些了。”鸣人说，“我不在乎。”

初潮远比佐助想象得更加狂暴。那些字句脱口后，他就再一次陷入了情欲和杀欲的角力中，吸血鬼发出不似人类的吼叫，眼睛里的血色浓郁得能滴出来，佐助一下子跪在了地上，他忍耐着转化赋予他的疼痛，生理成了魔鬼，在耳边低语着让他交出自己身体的掌控权，完全沦陷进本能的狂潮。

下一刻，Omega的微弱香气包围了他。

鸣人跪在了他的面前，也跪在了茭白月光之中，扯开了衣领，他的脖颈被银月渲染得苍白，曲线如天鹅，淡青色血管是碧茵茵花藤，清凌凌的媚。他的双臂还在颤抖，但依旧坚定地把佐助的脑袋压进自己的颈窝里，“是我要鼬带我来的。要我，佐助。”

他们同时痛苦地闭上眼。

佐助将鸣人推倒在地上，牙齿太过尖利，甚至不敢去亲吻鸣人，只能在肩膀上落下一串带血的咬痕。鸣人已经拼命忍耐住了痛呼，不想让佐助担心，但还是有零星的尖叫从嘴角挣扎着流出。佐助扯开他的外衣，直接摸到两股间的春泉，往里面探进了两根手指。

宇智波鼬七天的成果显现了出来。花穴仅仅是犹豫了一下，就熟练地吞进了佐助的手指，高热的内壁因为主人的紧张而紧绷着，嫩肉痴缠上来，淫液随着佐助粗暴动作被榨出，又在抽动中溅出体外，在会阴处蒙上一层湿黏黏的膜。他们俩之前确实没做过，但因为宇智波鼬，反而是鸣人经验更充足些，他将腿全部打开，忍受着佐助渐渐不耐烦的扩张，小心地抱住他，“够了，”Omega小声说，“快点进来。”

即使之前被开垦过许多次，在容纳进佐助阴茎的时候，他还是感到了一阵钝痛。软滑的内壁被一寸寸撑开，仿佛丝绸被生生撕裂，鸣人忍着难受，主动掰开臀瓣，让佐助的阴茎得以完全没入，在对方开始操干时，发出了声低低的哭叫，指甲深深嵌进掌心。

吸血鬼的身体冰冷，唯独阳物，火烫得仿佛烧红的铁器，又因为处在发情期，格外粗壮涨大。鸣人咬着牙努力放松，但是在佐助忽然低下头，咬住他的乳尖时，依然一下子僵硬了。

年轻的Alpha压根儿不懂技巧，只知道用笨拙的手法，去讨好承受自己欲望的情人。十指在鸣人身上胡乱抚摸揉弄，试探性地寻找敏感点，身下的抽插也不曾停止，灼热的硬物一遍遍贯穿甬道，水声在整个房间里回荡着，鸣人捂着嘴，试图让呻吟别传得这样大声。但是佐助一把抓住他的手，按在头顶，一面将鸣人双腿抬得更高，粉嫩的穴道一张一合地吞吐他的阴茎，汗液一滴滴砸下，宛如落下火苗。

陷入欲海的alpha力道狂暴得惊人，痛感此时已经压倒了快感，鸣人与其说在跟他做爱，不如说是单纯承担佐助的发泄。双腿软绵绵地搭在两旁，腰部尽量抬起，勉强迎合着对方深而快的操弄。他们的交合处为淫液堵满，臀肉被拍打成肉浪，阴茎在里面重重一顿，龟头打在了生殖腔口，那里的软肉一下子收紧，忍耐许久的呜咽脱离鸣人唇角。

“鸣人，”佐助低下头，情欲得到点释放总算唤回了零星理智，“鸣人。”

高潮来得猝不及防。

Alpha的结在甬道里涨大，将精液锁在狭窄的肉洞内，鸣人紧紧抓着佐助肩膀，咬牙承受了他的内射。他本来以为这一轮发泄后佐助会清醒点，可那双眼睛并未变回原来的沉黑色，而是越发鲜红，刺目又冰冷。

他掰过鸣人的脖子，一口咬了下去。那青花藤被撕裂，血涌出来，大部分都被舔去，几滴则顺着脖颈，流下锁骨，流下胸乳，鸣人觉得有点发冷，但没有拒绝，在头晕目眩中接受了Alpha的标记。

他们身后，大门豁然洞开。宇智波鼬脸色阴沉，将佐助从鸣人身上拉起来，omega难堪地合拢腿，一点白色从花穴里流出。“宇智波先生……”

“他现在需要别的。”宇智波鼬冷淡地说道，“你在这里待着，把自己清理好。”

他带着佐助走进了幽深的走廊里，那里面有一个替代品，是他刚刚从贫民窟带回的女孩儿。她的父亲只要了一百英镑就将女孩卖给了他，多可笑的数字，甚至比不上一个妓女半个月的收入。

这是吸血鬼的特性，在性欲得到满足后，就需要血肉作药，才能平复他们与生俱来的饥渴病症。

鸣人从床头柜里找到了创伤膏。在开始涂抹的时候，宇智波鼬回到了他的面前，眼睛也是滴血般的红，冷静淡漠。

他卸下了他全部的伪装，用最原初的面貌跟鸣人对视。吸血鬼的皮肤苍白得像雪，瞳孔幽暗，乌发如鸦羽，但仍旧美丽不可方物，但鸣人警惕地看着他，像是看着什么洪水猛兽。

“我不会伤害你的，鸣人君。”宇智波鼬轻轻叹息。

冷漠的面具片片碎裂，他掐住鸣人的下巴，让他侧过头，露出被佐助咬伤的齿痕来，那个痕迹落在鸣人腺体上，像是开了一朵嫣红色的花。

宇智波鼬眯了眯眼，忽然，他垂下头去，照着佐助落下印子的地方一口咬下。

鸣人根本没想到他会来这么一出，在短暂的不知所措后，立马挣扎起来。宇智波鼬顺势把他完全抱进怀里，尖利的牙齿深深刺入，汹涌的信息素注进去，顷刻间，被他人二次标记的恐慌和怒意全部袭上心头。刚想动手，就被宇智波鼬给拦了下来，“你干什么!”

“是我买了你。”

标记结束，宇智波鼬才缓缓收回牙，一滴血从嘴角滑过 ，没进衣料的阴影中，“你是我的。”

“我们只是工作关系!”鸣人抚摸着印痕，绝望排山倒海，“工作结束了!而且，我还是，我还是你弟弟……”

他咬紧牙。

“这并不冲突。”宇智波鼬道，“我很爱他，所以我不介意跟他共同拥有你。”

鸣人瞪大眼睛。

抓住他晃神的功夫，宇智波鼬低眉，亲吻鸣人的双唇，“我知道你生活在孤儿院里，留下来，我可以每年给那间孤儿院捐赠五千英镑。而且你也看到了，佐助没有事，你也不必再去当妓女……”

“荒唐!”

鸣人猛地推开他，赤脚踩在地上，不顾自己还带着伤就要往外面跑。宇智波鼬的速度比他更快，眨眼间，就把鸣人重新压回了床上，鸣人身上本来就没穿什么，被这么一拽，唯一一点遮羞布也掉了下来。他猛烈地反抗。“鸣人君，你已经被我们标记了。从法律意义上讲，现在你是我们的所有物。”

“胡说八道!宇智波鼬——”

“别再多想了，鸣人君。”

他轻而易举压制住了鸣人的动作，牙齿刺破鸣人脖颈上的血管，血液流失的失重和无力感袭来，比之刚刚更甚。宇智波鼬把完全脱力的omega放到床上，抬高他的腿，再一次进入了他。

他虚弱地呻吟。疼痛，快感，皆如狂潮，带着他下坠，坠往无止境的深渊，周围尽是黑暗，没有浮木，找不到支点。他在朦朦胧胧里看到佐助也推开门，浑身沾满他人的血迹，双眼里的血色烧得比火焰更浓。

“——跟我们一起坠落吧。鸣人。”

【END】


End file.
